yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Clark
:Not to be confused with Tom Clarke AKA Sparkles*. Tom Clark, also known by the username Angor, is the executive producer for the Yogscast. He used to be a video editor for the Yogscast and used to work on the storyline and planning for Shadow of Israphel. He participates in the Civilization V series every so often. In 2015, Tom became more visible in Yogscast content, becoming responsible for making many custom playlists in Grand Theft Auto V, and often joins them in the races. He frequently appears alongside Simon on the Tap! Channel, and as of late 2016, has started producing content for his own channel, Angory Tom. Yogscast Website Summary The shadowy figure, Tom Clark is the behind the scenes mastermind of the Yogscast. Primarily responsible for planning live action videos he is also the Yogscast’s writer, working on Yoglabs and masterminding Yogsquest. Whenever you see something a little out of the ordinary on the Yogscast, you can thank Tom and his ability to talk Lewis into doing ridiculous things. After a long struggle, he is now officially recognised as the real Tom of the Yogscast and heads 'The council of Toms'. ALL HAIL THE MASTER TOM! Trivia * Tom played the bear in the Don't Starve Challenge. * Tom played and voiced Zips in Sipsco Space Program. * Tom helped behind the scenes in YogLabs - Blind Date - Valentine's Day Special (50 Shades of Honeydew), in Lucky Walls in Lucky Block Challenges and operated Derpulies in Trials Of Derpulies. ** He subsequently played and voiced Skobbels in Trials Of Skobbels. * Tom chooses races and makes custom playlists for Grand Theft Auto V videos on the main channel. * Tom works and judges some of the Garry's Mod contests. * Tom chose his username "Angor" while he was at University to enrage a friend of his while playing games on LAN. * Tom had a memorial MegaTower in Sips' Cities of Tomorrow playthrough, as "Tom is the only person in the Yogscast who watches his videos". * Tom often plays as "Sheev 'The Senate' Palpatine" during games of TTT or other GMod content * Tom has a girlfriend called Eve. She made his channel banner and Twitter avatar for him. Her handle is @Dextria Notable Quotes * "Photon torpedoes!!" * "Have you tried playing better?" * "Get him, Dad! Get him!" * "Oh, Shit!" * "Oh no..." * "AHHHH, for fuck sake New Poosbry! Why are you always on fire!?" * "Shit the bed!" * "Blammo!" * "Winners choice" * "OHHH, FUCK!" * “That’s a lot of ...!” * "Fuck you for real!” * “Yeah I am/Yeah it is.” * “So dense.” Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Twitter *Yogscast Wiki *Google+ Gallery YOGSCASTTom2.png|Tom's Yogscast avatar. Lewis Simon Tom and Harry Streaming 2017.jpg|Lewis, Simon, Tom and Harry streaming 2017. Tom Elevator.jpg|Tom after he was stuck in the lift at Yogscast Studios tomclark.png|Tom's Yogscast avatar, updated with a pink background. Avatar Angor 2016 Oct.png|Current YouTube channel "Angory Tom" avatar. Angory Tom Banner Oct 2016 (full).png|Current YouTube channel "Angory Tom" banner (full). Angor.png|Tom's Minecraft skin. Distant Gaze Bear.JPG|Tom in the Don't Starve Challenge. Angory.PNG Random Tom.png TomClarkTwitterAvatar.png|Tom's former Twitter avatar. Tom Twitter.jpeg|Tom's current Twitter avatar. References Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:YogTowers Category:Tom Clark